


Powerless Human

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Drabbles, I Made A Thing, Incest, M/M, Maybe someday I might do a longer fic of that couple, Robot turn into human, Treason, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless Human

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.

He had only one purpose destroy the Avengers. Nothing else. A magnificent synthozoid, a jewel in robotic and technology, only to kill humans.  
‘’The Vision’’, this name gave by the Wasp. A robot with a human brain, but can be reformatted like a robot, unable to be completely human.

He had been given the choice, join the Avengers to fight his father or feel his wrath by coming home. He’s not human, he has been formatted, he must go to his creator. The Vision does. 

Vision is on the floor, his view is blurry, information is running too fast, but it’s also beginning to glitch. His father may have hit him too hard. Piece in his body being wreck, his brain having a concussion. 

\- Stop… I did join you instead of having join them…

\- AM I SUPPOSED TO CONGRATULATE YOU? Said Ultron.

\- Please I won’t fail next time.

\- I AM UPGRADING YOU INCOMPETENT.

\- My memories… No.

The Vision go away. This brief human kindness he had, he do not want to lose it. His human brain, he thank it so much to be able to think for himself.

\------------------

Vision was in his crisis, he want to be human, and yet he’s so near and so far from being a human. It drive him crazy. Or almost. 

\- WHY DO YOU WISH TO BE A HUMAN? A FILTHY CORPSE OF NERVE ABLE TO FEEL PAIN AND THOSE SO CALLED EMOTIONS.

\- Ultron! Go away. Now! This is your last warning!

\- UNGRATFUL CREATION. IF YOUR ULTIMATE IS WISH TO BE HUMAN, EXPERIMENTS IT ONCE.

The Vision didn’t know what his father hit him with. However as he opens his eyes, all feels different. Wanda comes to see if he is okay. Emotion in an intensity he didn’t have before burst through him. The Scarlet Witch show him a mirror. 

Yes he is human, all taste better, everything is better, hot, cold, happiness, touch sensation. He doesn’t have his power. He feel remorse thinking of the past.  
The Vision now understand, it is beautiful to be human, but also something really heavy. Hopefully he will feel compassion now for his fellow team mate.

In a day he had experience all sort of thing. Also sadness and anger. He adapt himself to his emotion quickly and understand them quickly, since his brain was already human. But love oh love, he thought it was his most intense emotion as a robot, in human it’s… He understand now all the movie and poems and books about it. Red, scarlet, pink, the color of love.

At the end of the day, he is not somewhere he know. Ultron presents himself and turns into a human, that look a lot like Hank Pym.

\- Now feel the pain a robot will never experience! Said Ultron.

\- How did you turn human! How can you do that!

\- Irrelevant!

Ultron hits his creation and tackles him on the ground. Vision try to remove his father from him. His father tears his clothes and Vision try to understand. His bare skin being hit, blood running and making puddles. Emotions running in his face from fear to anger to panic. Vision panic for the first time.  
Ultron attach him with handcuff to his wrists and ankles. First time that Vision feel powerless, humiliate. Being hit and thrown around by his father. He thought the hits hurt, but now it’s another dimension as his father lift his legs, tears him apart, the pain split him in two as he shove his cock up his ass. Doing the stuff Hawkeye has shown him on the computer.  
Vision don’t understand why he does that, but it really hurt, it’s vicious. He cry for help and thrashes and shudders and begs, nothing to do, his father don’t let him considering his treason way too great. He cry. Vision cry. Never thought he would do it.  
Ultron slams are harder and painful, thrusting in a punishing pace, groaning as his son cry. Blood has paint the Vision’s lower body. He comes inside his son, break his son’s two and arms and two legs. He gains his robot form and let the broken Vision on the ground in his blood.

Wanda found him. Vision doesn’t know what’s more humiliating, the atrocious act his father has done or be find like that by the woman he love.


End file.
